


and they'll find us in a week

by ah_kill_es



Series: your highness [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Dirty Thoughts, Feelings Realization, Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Kinda, Love Confessions, Making Love, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Other, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Riding, Surprises, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, alfonse is a dense bitch, drinking game: take a shot everytime the word 'soft' or 'gentle' is used, kiran b like we have sex and then i call you dude, marriage mention, yeah that's how soft this shit is, you'll end up in the hospital of alcohol overdose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ah_kill_es/pseuds/ah_kill_es
Summary: kiran has been away for some days on a mission. this gives alfonse time to think over their relationship and what the summoner really means to him.part of the 'your highness' series, but can be read as a standalone.
Relationships: Alfonse/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: your highness [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851235
Kudos: 25





	and they'll find us in a week

**Author's Note:**

> i always start these ones thinking 'oh i won't write that much' and then i DO
> 
> also you know it's real soft hours when the title comes from a hozier song

it had been a week since alfonse had last seen kiran. 

they’d been sent away by commander anna to a mission in another of the worlds, accompanied only by sharena and a handful of heroes. and, no lie, it’d been difficult for the prince.

at this point it wasn’t even about the sex. which, alright, it was fucking great (no pun intended), but rather just kiran. kiran, the person who he’d realized he’d fallen in love with. and before you judge the man, saying something like, ‘oh, but you’ve said ‘i love you’ to each other before’, yeah, well…

actually, you know what. i don’t even have a defense for alfonse. he’s just that dense. must think that kiran saying ‘i love you’ breathlessly after being fucked within an inch of their life is just something besties do. what the hell, man.

anyways, going back to the prince… 

he’d been told that in the latest report, the summoner said that everything had gone swimmingly and that they’d be back in around three days, and that report had arrived yesterday. alfonse knew this because he’d been pestering anna the whole day to show her the report. the commander got angry and showed it to him. alfonse has no patience, and now alfonse is technically grounded.

but now that he knew he had to wait, there was not much else to do for him except lie in bed and think about kiran, which probably wasn’t a good idea, but again, when it comes to them, we all know this man doesn’t make the best decisions ever. 

the prince was dozing off to the thoughts of his summoner when out of the blue, his brain decided to provide him with the images saved from their night at nohr. kiran, blindfolded and tied to the bed, tunic pulled over their chest but otherwise naked, shaking from their, what? fourth? fifth? orgasm in the last twenty minutes. by that point the overstimulation had started to make their eyes water and the blindfold was wet on some spots. alfonse saw himself looming over his summoner, thumb on their clit and lips on their neck, and their sounds, gods, the way they sounded — winded, and tired, and fucked to a ridiculous extent, and satisfied. they were totally at alfonse’s mercy and they loved it.

and as you might understand, once that image settled into his brain, there was no way alfonse could sleep off the erection straining against his pants. he sighed, turning to lie on his back on the bed. he debated whether or not it was worth it— he was tired and he did want to take a nap — but at the end he knew there would be no sleep until he sorted this one problem out. 

so sighing again, the prince intentionally set his thoughts to that night in nohr, trying to remember all the details and little things that his brain wanted to randomly bother him with. it hadn’t been that long, in truth, it’d been little less than two weeks, which, having that in mind, had surprised alfonse when anna sent out kiran again giving them so little time to recover. but then again, it had been a diplomatic mission. theoretically, there wasn’t much they were supposed to recover from. 

he decided to start slow. he wasn’t wearing his armor, so he could easily reach down his pants and grab his half-hard cock. the prince moaned contentedly upon contact and settled himself into his sheets. 

the mere memory of kiran’s lack of underwear on a diplomatic mission and a few slow and careful strokes got his dick hard. he reached with his left hand down below his shirt and started playing with his nipples.

‘‘oh, gods…’’

kiran’s curves, their soft moans whenever alfonse granted them some reprieve, the way their legs hugged his head when he gave them oral, the feeling of throwing their ankles over his shoulders and reaching even deeper within them… alfonse swiped his thumb over the head of his dick and spread his precum over his length. he thought about the way they looked at him whenever they were alone, how they said ‘your majesty’ or ‘your highness’, especially when they were on the throes of another orgasm and their voice broke into a whine or a moan.

pumping his cock faster, left hand pinching his nipples, there was little that he could do besides lie there and fantasize about the next time he’d see his cute little summoner, how they’d react upon knowing that their prince masturbated to the thought of them, how maybe they’d offer to finish the job alfonse had started… 

‘‘oh, fuck, kiran…’’

‘‘is there anything i can do to help, your highness?’’

what the shit.

alfonse opened his eyes, obviously startled, and found none other than the summoner themself standing by the foot of his bed, just looking on, cocky smile and all.

‘‘weren’t you… supposed to come in two days?’’ was the only thing the prince’s brain was able to give him after a few seconds of scrambling about.

‘‘surprise!’’ they said mischievously, raising one eyebrow. ‘‘although i guess it was your turn to surprise me now, wasn’t it, your majesty?’’

‘‘uh…’’ what was going on with him? he was usually the one in control in these situations! but there was something about the realization he’d had during kiran’s time away, and maybe something about being caught red handed, that had left him without much of a comeback.

that’s when he realized his right hand was still around his cock.

he let go. kiran only smirked. ‘‘oh please, your highness, think nothing of it. we’ve had enough tyrsts for me to get familiarized to your majestatic anatomy. feel free to continue…’’ they leaned forward. ‘‘or shall i free you from this task and finish it myself?’’

when alfonse didn’t react, kiran’s mischievous expression left their face. ‘‘hey, alfonse, are you alright? did i interrupt something?’’

‘‘oh, no, i —’’ he swallowed, suddenly finding the white, standard order of heroes sheets very interesting. ‘‘it’s nothing, i guess i’m just… not up for our usual antics.’’

‘‘that’s all right.’’ the summoner answered, without any kind of resentment. ‘‘i’ll bid you a good night then, and leave —’’

‘‘no, wait!’’ the prince exclaimed, maybe a little too loudly, making the summoner turn again when they’d already stepped towards the door. ‘‘i — i do want you. just… not in the way we usually do things. is that ok?’’

kiran smiled softly. ‘‘of course it is.’’ they said, walking back to the bed and sitting on it, caressing alfonse’s cheek. ‘‘do you want me to hold the reins for this one? something maybe a little… gentler?’’

hearing them talk like that only made the prince blush. ‘‘i’d… yeah. i’d like that.’’

‘‘alright then. c’mere.’’ they whispered, and guided the prince in for a kiss. it was way softer than what their usual ones were, but it was a nice change of pace. the reasons behind said change, though, remained unknown for kiran.

both their hands came to rest on his cheeks, fingertips barely reaching his hairline. they could feel alfonse’s arms tentatively sneaking around their waist, as if it were their first time. really, what had gotten into their prince?

kiran slowly nudged him down to the bed, where he rested his back. ‘‘hey.’’ kiran said, breaking the kiss. ‘‘get yourself comfortable. head on the pillows, c’mon.’’

he did as they said, moving the pillows and the sheets around and making a great show of doing so so that he wouldn't stare at his summoner while they were undressing. it was futile, though — his eyes still ended on their naked back, fixed on the way their waist bent when they were busy untying their shoes, how their legs got revealed to him little by little, relishing everything like it was their first time together. because it somehow felt like it was. this change of dynamic and the time spent alone thinking had really made something switch inside alfonse. 

they finished undressing and turned around, climbing onto the bed. kiran straddled his hips, hands coming down to grab the hem of his shirt and helped him take it out and toss it somewhere. the summoner got closer, their boobs pressed against his defined pectoral muscles, and kissed him. 

‘‘gods, i missed you.’’ kiran said, breaking the kiss. alfonse whined, and they had no other option but to chuckle lovingly and connect their lips again. 

they stayed like that for some time, just kissing — not like the other times, where it was something like a preliminar, something heated and passionate and expected before things progressed, instead just kissing for the sake of kissing. there was the odd interruption, sometimes just dreamy sighs, little moans upon biting softly the other’s lower lip, or just interjections like ‘‘just like that’’, ‘‘you’re doing so well’’ (both of these usually said by kiran), or the aforementioned ‘‘i missed you.’’

it was only when the summoner accidentally rocked their hips and happened to brush alfonse’s again half hard dick that the two remembered that there was more to this than just a gentle make out session, as enjoyable as it might be.

‘‘alright, help me out here a second.’’ asked kiran, getting off his lap and grabbing the hem of his pants. alfonse got the clue and raised his hips, allowing them to take them and his underwear off at once. 

after letting those drop off somewhere, kiran just spent a few moments enjoying the view, eyes roaming up and down alfonse’s flushed and toned figure. 

‘‘i don’t think i’ve told you yet, with so many things happening and stuff getting in the way, but…’’ they trailed off, a hand slowly traveling the prince’s torso, from his left shoulder to his hip bone, making goosebumps rise on their wake. ‘‘you’re really fucking hot.’’

alfonse stuttered, taken by surprise. kiran chuckled goodnaturedly. ‘‘sorry. ‘s‘pposed to be gentle and soft tonight. you’re…’’ they leaned over him, lips kissing his neck down to his right shoulder. ‘‘my prince in shining armor. or am i, perhaps…’’ they added, right hand finding alfonse’s cock and giving it a few, slow pumps. ‘‘the prince tonight, huh?’’

the heir to the throne bit his lip, face and torso flushed red, and tipped his head back. he seemed like he wanted to say something, but it’d take a lot out of him to say it out loud. ‘‘shh, don’t worry.’’ kiran comforted him, head nuzzling into his neck. ‘‘you don’t gotta think ‘bout nothing this time. relax. whatever it is that you want to tell me…’’ their movements became more confident, and alfonse’s hand ran over their left shoulder to tangle itself with their hair. ‘‘i’m sure you can do so later. we have time.’’

the prince moaned. ‘‘kiran, i want…’’

‘‘what is it, sweetheart? you gotta tell me.’’

‘‘your mouth.’’

‘‘what about it, honey? this time we can be as gentle as you want, but that doesn’t mean you don’t have to articulate your wants. tell me what you want me to do with my mouth.’’

alfonse’s free hand came up to his face, covering it. he was ridiculously red. ‘‘i — i want you to suck me off…’’

‘‘okay, babe, i can do that.’’ kiran uncovered the prince’s face. ‘‘see? there’s nothing to be ashamed of. it’s just me, sweetheart. it’s —’’ they kissed him. ‘‘— just —’’ down to his jaw. ‘‘ — me.’’ south to his chest, fleetingly licking his nipple in the way to his navel and to the base of his cock.

the summoner’s tongue darted out to the red tip, tasting the precum the same way alfonse had tasted them not so many days ago. the tip of their tongue went down to the base of his dick, briefly kissing the place where it ended and his lower stomach began. grabbing it with their hand, kiran guided their prince’s dick into their mouth. alfonse’s moan was choked and half gasped.

slowly, giving themself enough time to adjust to the sensation, kiran started bobbing their head up and down, tongue tracing the underside probingly. after a few moments like this, the summoner held only the tip of the prince’s cock in their mouth, which they let go of with a ‘pop’ sound.

‘‘say,’’ they asked, looking up at alfonse. ‘‘do you wanna come in my mouth, or…?’’

‘‘i —!’’ and there the flush comes again, thought kiran. it was endearing, really. ‘‘no, i — i want you to ride me.’’

‘‘you’re doing so well, doll.’’ they rose, straddling his hips again. one hand went to steady themselves on the prince’s shoulder, the other grabbed his dick to align themself. ‘‘you’re being so honest.’’ slowly, they sank down, alfonse’s hands coming to hold them by the hips. ‘‘oh, you’re perfect.’’ kiran inhaled sharply through their teeth once they’d taken the entire length. ‘‘gods, i love you. how much — ooh, fuck — how much i’ve missed you.’’

the rhythm started as a gentle rocking, alfonse’s dick still fully inside kiran’s pussy. the only noise in the room were soft hums, almost inaudible moans and kiran’s broken monologue of praises.

‘‘other people would tell me that — ah! — it’s just been some days away but, oh, gods, how much i’ve wanted you while i was away.’’ 

‘‘have you?’’

‘‘yeah. yeah, i have. just… you, and i, and our time together, and yeah, i’ve missed your cock,’’ they laughed. ‘‘but it’s been mostly you.’’

‘‘i’ve — oh, please, harder, i — i’ve missed you so much as well…’’

kiran was not one to be asked twice, and so they slowly lifted themself up and allowed gravity to take care of the journey down. after a few more erratic thrusts, they found a good rhythm. the summoner was incoherently babbling about how good he was being, and how much they’d wanted to come back so they sped up the mission and arrived early, and just general praise and sweet nothings. alfonse could do nothing except let them do their thing and relax under them, thrusting up every now and again.

the summoner guided one of the prince’s hands from their hip bone to their clit, and without needing to be told what to do, he started to draw tight little circles that only caused kiran’s walls to contract, and honestly, it was a win-win scenario in alfonse’s mind, so here you have him, furiously applying pressure on that bundle of nerves, making his partner moan louder and louder. 

‘‘oh, gods, yeah, just — just right there, you’re doing so well, alfonse, i — oh, fuck — i love you, i love you so — ah!’’

the sentence never got finished, because kiran was too busy having a great orgasm and contracting around alfonse’s cock. the prince needed only to languidly thrust a few more times before he came inside his summoner. 

kiran slumped forward without even slipping the prince’s length out of their pussy. the pair stayed like that, alfonse’s arms snaking behind their back and trying to regain a normal breathing pattern. kiran was the first one to do so.

‘‘what’s gotten into you today?’’ they said, not unkindly. ‘‘we’ve never done this so… gently. not that i’m complaining.’’ 

‘‘while… you were away,’’ alfonse answered, face hidden in the sweat covered neck of the summoner. ‘‘i realized that i am, just… so in love with you.’’

there was a second or two of silence, and then kiran sat back straight, looking at the prince like he’d grown a second head. ‘‘you just realized that now?’’

alfonse opened and closed his mouth like a fish a few times. ‘‘wh — what do you mean by ‘now’?!

‘‘dude, no offense, but it was painfully obvious since the beginning of whatever the fuck we got going on between us.’’ kiran let his cock slip out and sighed, sitting back on his lap. ‘‘besides, you’re not the type that would just sleep around for the fun of it.’’

‘‘okay… you may have a point there. i might’ve been too dense. but, does that mean —’’

‘‘of course it means i love you too, you big, royal idiot.’’ they rolled their eyes lovingly. ‘‘i’ve done so since before we started…’’ they made a vague hand gesture towards their naked bodies. ‘‘...this.’’

the prince grabbed kiran’s face and kissed them, softly. carefully, he opened up the covers and silently invited the summoner in. when they were both cuddled up under the sheets, he spoke up again.

‘‘hope you’re ready to make this official. because otherwise, my mother will start to pester me with my getting married off to some distant princess soon enough.’’

‘‘oh, shit. does this mean i’m gonna have to reign? like, a whole-ass kingdom?’’

now it was alfonse’s turn to laugh.


End file.
